Raven's Valour
by Silent Invictus
Summary: With the threat of war looming overhead, the Raven Academy decides to assemble it's finest pilots to fight off the gloom. A story of confusion, olives, garden gnomes, and giant robots trying to kill each other... please read for everyone's entertainment
1. Acceptance and Rejection: Brewer

Brewers chapter Acceptance and Rejection

**Disclaimer: **We do not own any works of the Armored Command people. We just make characters to play in their world…

**Author's Note: **The names are based off of people we know… not that you'll know them… but I thought that they should be recognized!Each chapter is written from the POV of the person who wrote the chapter… If you don't get it now… you will later. I've not written a story like this for a while, and definitely not posted one as such… this is just for fun because we are bored out of our minds… no… I'm not referring to myself alone…

Enjoy! –SI, MG, NI

Chapter 1  Acceptance and Rejection: Brewer

**Written by: Silent Invictus, Mr. Gravity, and Neko Incarnate (They don't have accounts, so don't bother looking for them.)**

I was so nervous I felt like I was going to puke. I mean, I had been at the academy for no more than three hours and I was already paged to the headmaster's office. I didn't even get a chance to get to my first class yet. What had I done?

"Maybe I shouldn't have touched the statue." I thought out loud.

When I arrived at the headmaster's office a small, spindly women (whom I assume was the secretary) simply waved me toward the office. I said my prayers and walked through the doors to the chambers of Headmaster Leo. I couldn't help but think that his name was the only interesting thing about him. He resembled nothing more than a high school principal. Medium build, white hair, about my height, and he had reading glasses.

"Excellent you're here," he said looking up from some files on his desk "There isn't much time Brewer so I'll cut right to the chase. I've had my eye on you."

"You have sir?" I paused as the Headmaster smiled, a twinkle in his eye. "What did I do wrong?"

The head master chuckled "Guilty conscience? If something goes missing I'll know whom to ask. But no you're not in trouble. The reason I called you down here was to talk about your scores from your final simulator exam"

"What about them" I said still confused

"Your scoring for stealth is remarkable. I haven't seen such proficiency since master Shadow Raven, God rest his soul."

"R-Really?" I said, stammering. _I'm being compared to the greatest stealth master ever known!_

"Yes and that is why I have chosen you to join a elite team."

My mental elations kept running for a few seconds before my ears finally got through. "Eh, what now?"

"An elite team that the Army is forming. Didn't you get a memo?" Silently I swore, I _knew I should have checked my messages last month,_

"Who are they?" I asked trying not to appear any more out of the loop than I already had let on.

"So far there are only four other agents registered. The ones who you will meet first are Tyen Barransti, who has the highest control score of all time, and Professor James Trinity. He has the highest destruction score. They both also have...well... unique gifts."

"Where should I go?" I asked not bothering to ask about the gifts.

"Down to the mech bay: ground floor, wing A-13. There you'll meet Tyen. He will help you put this together." He held up a hologram projector. It blinked to life with a soft hum and a miniature hologram of Shadow Flame, my AC, appeared.

"I got some design Mods from a friend, which I think you'll enjoy. It moves your flamethrowers, into the AC's arms. It's a pricey bit of equipment but it's being covered by the team's military budget."

I managed to keep my mouth from falling open, "Thank you sir."

"I also noticed some designs for custom stealth pods, which you submitted. I had them manufactured and shipped to the team's hangar." He smiled. Apparently I hadn't masked my surprise very well. _Gotta work on that. _

The Headmaster continued, "Now, go on, you have a lot to do." he tossed the holo-display to me, with a flourish and turned back to his papers, a clear dismissal.

I left the room and almost broke into a dance but managed to step into a head scratch before the secretary saw me. Once in the hall, I took a quick look around before pumping both my fists, in the air. _Yes, yes, yes! Ha ha!_ _Wait... he said there are four pilots?_

Rather than trying to make up an excuse about a paper or shoe I had left behind, I decided that I would just have to meet the other pilots he failed to name randomly.

It took some time to find the mech bay and when I did I was nearly deafened by the sound of heavy rock. When I opened the door. I saw a young man playing air guitar on a large desk. His instrument of choice appeared to be a bolt action, clip fed, rivet gun.

"Excuse me!" I yelled over the noise. The boy took no notice. I continued to try to get his attention from the doorway to no avail. Finally after a particularly loud crescendo, he whipped around, his long braid swishing around him, and jumped off the desk, still thrashing on his air guitar.

After a second, he caught sight of me, madly waving my arms from the doorway. He must have taken this as an offensive maneuver, because he leaped over the desk, flipped it on it's side for cover and fired several rivets in my direction, while yelling "Don't let her in!"

I just barely managed to get behind a crate before I was turned into Swiss cheese. "What are you doing?!" I yelled, while behind my own pathetic cover.

"I was enjoying my peaceful tranquility music before you showed up, giving me the death sign! Where is she? I'll stick her to the wall!" He responded still glaring at me.

I paused. The music had been shut off somehow and the only sound in the hangar was the man's heavy breathing. "What?! What death sign? I was just trying to get your attention!"

His eyes narrowed, "She isn't loose again?"

I shrugged, a lack of words coming to mind, "I don't even know who your talking about."

"Oh." He replied his dark visage suddenly replaced with a wide smile. He paused, while he examined me from head to toe, "You seem innocent enough, state your business."

I was getting a strong feeling he was bipolar. "I need my AC built."

"Oh." he replied. He seemed very different than the other man who nearly put me in the Vatican. "Why don't you give the holo-display to me along with your name, and then leave."

"Brewer Andrews."

He raised an eyebrow at the odd name before half-heartedly pushing me towards the door as he walked in the opposite direction. I didn't leave as my curiosity got the better of me.

Silently, I watched in awe as his hand flew across various consoles. The facility responded with several massive robotic arms and winches that lifted the parts to my AC up out of the underground storage facility and built 'Shadow Flame' on the spot.

"Is this what he meant by a gift?

He turned slowly revealing a piercing glare, which could rival that of his rivet gun, "No he was referring to the fact that I'm psychotically gifted."

I slowly clasped my hands behind my back in order to check if there was a newly formed hole for my guts to fall out, "Oh you mean you're a Fre-" I was cut off by his fist catching me square in the jaw.

"How dare you!" He hissed. "I will not be insulted by a name I never wanted."

"Sorry." I mumbled tasting blood in my mouth, as I backed away.

He whispered something incomprehensible.

"Hmm?" I ventured.

"GET OUT! IT'S CROWEDED ENOUGH IN HERE!" He yelled, as his hand flew to the rivet gun.

"Fine! Sorry." I said looking around for anyone else. I thought I may have seen a tall man working on an AC in the back, but three people hardly qualified as crowded. I was almost at the door when I heard him say my name.

"What?" I asked confused, and worried. The grating of metal-on-metal filled the silence as a new rivet entered the firing chamber.

"You got off lucky this time." He said softly, not looking back.

I fled.

_Great. _I thought. _ Nothing like pissing off the person building your AC. I have to work with him? I'm so gonna die._

I couldn't reach Professor Trinity before his class started. I wondered if he was any better than the mad-man of A-13.

_**After Talk: **_It would be nice if you would review… but we don't care if you don't want to… Feedback would be lover-ly. My chapter's next! Mr.Gravity wrote this chapter, and the one after mine will be by Neko Incarnate. Love you all!

-SI


	2. The Color of Truth: Tyen

**Author's note: Hey guys! Chapter two! I wrote this one: Silent Invictus. This is done from the POV of my character. It may seem a bit weird, but it will probably make sense once you finish reading. **

**Check chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Chapter 2**

Me playing chess with Alfred must be a strange thing to witness… especially if Jim was out cold, drooling on the table. Alfred, his calm blue demeanor, would tell me the piece and the move, and I would move it there for him. We've always played this way, every Thursday, without fail. We wait for Jim to fall asleep at the table and then set up the match. We talk about the day, how it went, and how Jim's classes we're. I think the strange faces that Sue was making at me, in an attempt to make me forget about my horrible day, distracted me.

"How did I lose?" I yelled, examining the board before me. "I'm the one moving the pieces!"

Of course Alfred just shrugged teal and suggested that I wake Jim and then try to explain to the new person standing behind me, what I was doing. I froze the moment he mentioned the only 'new person' I knew: Andrews.

_Great… he __already__ thinks I'm insane… what is he going to think now?_

I moved slowly in my seat to face the man behind me, feeling apprehensive, though trying my damn-est to not show any weak emotions. There was a strange light in his eyes; I recognized it as the look I got from most people when they caught me 'talking to myself'. I always forgot that they couldn't see what I can. Andrews was yellow with shock and a bit orange with fear.

"Did you need something, Andrews?" I spat, cringing inwards at the harshness that I hid behind. What else was I supposed to do? He called me a Freak!

"I was just looking for the other pilots of our team." He replied, scratching his head. "Am I intruding on anything?" He asked glancing at the still drooling Jim.

I kicked the sleeping man's shin under the table and he awoke with a snort. Alfred chuckled silver to himself, and Sue just continued to make purple faces at me. I glared at her half-heartedly… how could I be mad at someone trying to make me happy? It was so out of character for her that I was willing to take it whenever I could… she really was a sweet child… if you could manage to talk to her without her attempting to kill you.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything. I was already done." I threw back.

I held out a bar of chocolate that I had bought earlier. "Here Jim, you win again." My enthusiasm sounded false and my smile seemed forced.

"I win again?" He yawned. "Do I want to know what I'm doing to deserve this?"

"You can ask but that doesn't mean I'll tell you." I smirked. "I'm going to go read in the window seat, so why don't you introduce your selves to Andrews here." Jim looked at me, brown with suspicion.

"Hey Al. Come sit with me?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. He knew why I wanted him near. Well, _**I**_ know why I wanted him near. There are two reasons really. One, he's great company and two, he can hear everything Jim does, so I can eavesdrop in on conversations I would otherwise not be privy to. I wanted to know what Andrews had to say about me. Jim was under strict orders by me not to reveal too much about me. I wanted Andrews in the dark as much as possible. I didn't trust him. He was a 'Normal', or non-psychic and that made him an outsider.

I pretended to read as Alfred relayed the conversation to my right ear.

/ "Hi." Jim offered along with his open hand. "My name is Azriel."

Andrews took the offered hand with indigo relief. "Brewer Andrews. I thought your name was James Trinity?"

"Ah. That's more of a nickname than anything." Jim replied silver. "My real name is Azriel Cyrus Saint James… but everyone calls me Jim for short."

"And the Trinity?"

"The headmaster didn't tell you?" Jim breathed, pale green. "He has gotten devious in his old age."

"He didn't tell me about what?" Andrews hesitated, still brown.

"Did he at least mention the other two pilots on this team?"

"In passing." Andrews replied, scratching his head again. "Some how he had me out the door before I could remember to ask about them."

"Yeah, he's like that." Jim smiled. I could almost feel the indigo washing over Andrews at that smile. I'm guessing he's had a rough first day.

"The fact is…" Jim hesitated. "I am the other two as well."

"I don't follow." Andrews stated turning bronze.

"To make a long story short, take three souls, one body, and a genetic splicing experiment and then add psychic energy, and you get me. Don't worry… you'll get it eventually."

"Ooookay. Who are the other pilots?" Andrews replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, there's Alfred, and Sue." Jim stated. "Tyen's much better at explaining them to people, because he knows them a hell of a lot better than anyone."

"Why is that?"

"Because he spends his time talking with them." Jim said nonchalantly. "It's one of his abilities."

"He can talk to your other personalities?"

"No… it's more like he can se--" He suddenly stated choking and waved a hand over towards me. I breathed out as I released my hold on his breath. Ah, false touch is such a wonderful thing sometimes!/

"Sorry, Tyen!" Jim breathed, catching his breath. "I said too much."

"And that's why I stopped you!"

"Wait." Andrews said, brown. "You choked him? You were on the other side of the room. And just how were you able to hear us?"

"None of your business, Andrews." I shot back, pulling out my packet of cigarettes.

"Crack a window, Tyen." Jim asked as I slowly lit the cig. "I don't want the headmaster after you again for smoking in here."

I complied without hesitation. The headmaster had come down on me pretty hard last time. I didn't want to quit my habit that I had had forever, so I just hid my smoking.

Alfred glared at me and scolded me for still keeping up that habit. _I _think it calms me down and levels my thoughts.

"You still haven't answered my question." Andrews interjected into my breathing routine. I sighed and snubbed the burning tobacco out and then tucked it behind my ear. _I guess I'll finish this later then._

"What, Andrews, is it you want?" I sighed, looking him over again. I hadn't spent much time examining him or his aura. It seemed clean at first glance, but there was something there that was giving me a headache.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I couldn't tell what color hair or eyes he had. The only color in my world is the emotions of those around me. Everything else is a shade of grey.

"I'd like some answers without people withholding the truth!" The stubborn man replied, tan with frustration.

"That's the thing, Andrews." I said. "I don't trust you with everything. I'll elaborate on what you already know, and that's it for now."

"He was a mercenary." Jim said with a smile. "So forgive him of his unusual ways. His whole family's like that."

"Okay, fine… I figure you have some sort of control over others." The new one started hesitantly.

"I can manipulate the air around others making it seem as though I'm doing something. There are consequences though." I started… I hate explaining this. "I can't do anything without suffering through it myself."

"So, when he choked me," Jim started, "he was choking himself."

"I think that's enough for now." I said, wanting to get some sleep. I had a busy day tomorrow. I had to repair some systems on a student's AC and then finish Andrews' by hand. There are some things that machines can't do and that require a human touch, like wiring the systems of a highly volatile flame system.

"I still have questions about 'Alfred' and 'Sue' though." The man complained purple.

"Well, go to his class tomorrow and you'll learn a little more." I sighed. Newbies so many questions. Couldn't he tell I was exhausted? I had had two lessons today and a shop full of work with three of my helpers out sick. I could feel my muscles starting to give as I thought of a warm shower and then my large soft bed.

"Night Jim." I yawned with a wave, leaving him behind with Andrews. I almost felt bad walking away, but then I thought of the sleep I was about to receive, and changed my mind.

I wandered slowly to my rooms and quickly typed in the security code and stumbled inside. I flipped on the lamp that sat on my paper-covered desk. My mail sat there, waiting to be opened, but I could care less. I began shedding clothing as I walked through my bedroom to the bathroom, uncovering long scars that striped, rope-like, across my torso; a reminder of my old life before I signed with the academy.

I stepped under the harsh spray of scalding water and let the day wash away.

I don't remember drying off or climbing between my sheets. I was asleep before my head touched the pillow.

**After talk: If you want a guide of the different emotional colors… just review or PM me and I'll send you one! It can be confusing but it makes much more sense if you think about it!**

**-Love**

**SI, MG, NI**


	3. N00bed: Jim

_**Disclaimer: We don't own, you don't sue!**_

_**Author's Note:**__** Neko Incarnate wrote this chapter. He's very proud of himself. :3 This chapter is from James' point of view. **_

_**Chapter Three of Raven's Valour: N00bed**_

_**By: Neko Incarnate, Mr. Gravity, et moi: Silent Invictus**_

After Tyen left I spent another few minutes talking with Andrews before heading off to my rooms myself. I made my way to the professor's quarters and quickly typed in my pass code.

Sighing, I slowly stripped off my outer robes and dropped them onto the chair by my desk. I wanted no more than to go to sleep, but I know Tyen and his strange habits.

He can fall asleep anywhere, but then wake up for no reason at all, wanting to talk. It never bothered him that it might two in the morning when he called. I'm used to it by now.

So I sat, and waited, graded a few quizzes, and waited some more for the inevitable call. I must have begun to doze, because when I finally did hear the feminine voice telling me I had a call on the line, I jerked upright. I tapped the 'Accept' button on the console and waited for him to start. (I was actually grateful for one thing about the early morning calls: they were voice only. Tyen had the habit of sleeping in the nude, and that was definitely something I NEVER wanted to see.)

"I don't know if I can trust the rookie." Tyen started, his voice still slightly raspy from sleep.

"We just met him Tyen." I said shaking my head, "you can't judge people that fast."

"I talked with him earlier today." He contradicted. "He called me a freak."

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and wondered about how a man that was so stoic could be so sensitive over a name. "Tyen, what do you want to do about it? The headmaster has already approved him for the team, so you might as well learn to get along with him."

"Oh I'll be nice, Mother," Tyen said with false sweetness. "That doesn't mean that I have to play fair." I could almost hear the wolfish grin on his face. I then listened patiently to his plan. I could faintly feel Alfred's disapproval, and Sue's contradicting excitement.

Though, after listening to the plan, I had to admit, it sounded like fun. "Oh alright Tyen, I'll help. But I promise you, here and now… I will win." I stood, groaning at the stiffness my muscles had taken. "I'll see you in the morning."

And with the sound of his disbelieving snort, I canceled the call and made my way to my bedroom and changed into my nightclothes. I stumbled over the edge of the rug and practically fell into bed, nearly hitting my head on the wall. Before my eyes shut I glanced at the clock and whacked it until it said that the alarm was set.

_4 hours and one really weird dream later._

"So what kind of training do we have for today?" Andrews' voice crackled over the communications' link.

"Maneuvering, teamwork, tactics, and combat. You know, a general test of your abilities." Tyen's voice was even and calm like always as we continued into the hills.

"Yeah," I continued, picking up on our planned speech. "You've been tested for one prerequisite. That doesn't mean that you're ready for the team."

"But the headmaster said I pass—"

"Ultimately we have the last say on this. This is our team and because of our abilities, no one else is really qualified to say who's in or out." Tyen stated smoothly.

I cut Andrews off before he could begin whining again and sent Tyen a private message, "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

Finally we crested the hill where Tyen and I had decided we would 'test' him and we let him take in the landscape while Tyen and I moved into our pre-planned positions.

"Right," I said, gaining Andrews' attention. "Prep your weapons quickly so we can check out Tyen's work."

"Right, um before we start can you just clarify something?"

I sighed, "Go ahead."

"Okay. Tyen is a psychotic, distrusting, ex-mercenary, mechanic, who can read minds. And you're a mentally unstable, explosives expert suffering from multiple personality disorder, is that all?"

"Ah hell no! That's just the good news, rookie! But enough talk. Begin round one, DING!"

He didn't have a chance. The first volley from my Gatling gun hit him square in the chest, but his reflexes were surprising. Only a half dozen shots hit him, before his boosters fired. His AC blurred on the console as the refresh rate tried to keep up with his movements, his verbal assault was a little easier to follow.

"WHAT THE HELL?! BITCH, KNOCK IT OFF!"

I decided to focus on his sporadic movements. Damn he was fast. My right arm whipped out and let off a couple rounds from my shotgun. One was lucky and scratched the paint off his arm. His movements were still a blur.

Quick boost right.

Left.

Back.

Jump right.

My tracking could barely keep up with him and then he was on me.

Things seemed to slow down as his right arm pulled back and a large hole in the palm formed, glowing like coals, just ready for some lighter fluid.

Bugger. I fired the jump jets as the blue flames erupted. A mechanical voice blipped on.

Core Armor- 88%

"Note to self. Blue. Fire. Bad. Gotta keep my distance." I was more than half a mile in the air when I powered up my QR-SM's (Quick Reaction Surface Missiles). Four small missiles shot out on a vertical descent: swerving and curling, each trying to calculate his next movements. Andrews hit the over boost, flying toward the center of the missile pack. At the last second he dodged down, the missiles arced high, two collide leaving a ball of flames in his wake.

For the second time in this fight, he was right in front of me: the candle igniting. I got a shot off with the shotgun. The shrapnel tore down his right arm but the flamethrower still fired, melting the barrel and igniting the other shells. The explosion threw us apart.

I blacked out for a second. My vision was blurred, and I was upside down.

The now familiar voice called out a dire message in a strangely calm voice:

WARNING! WARNING! Unsafe Descent. IMPACT. 5...4...3-

Instinctively I fired the thrusters, rolling my AC to look skyward, and opened the throttle. The impact was like thunder in the mountains. As metal and stone grated against each other. I dug my free hand in to slow my reckless slide. My targeting screen automatically centered on him. The explosion had dented his torso and left black streaks of soot. As he fell he fired his boosters, landing smoothly.

"Not bad rookie, you've got some promise." Quickly I switched channels. "Tyen quit laughing dammit, and get your ass down here!" I could hear his uncontrolled laughter causing static on the com- link.

Andrews was back up and charging his over boost. Then I saw them.

"Um- heh heh. Andrews...you may want to turn around." the last two AC-SM's were back.

He turned and the missiles hit. Fire roiled out, as shrapnel landed in heaps.

"They always come back to haunt you. Thanks for all that help, Tyen. Lets see-"

I never finished. He appeared out of thin air. It wasn't just speed. There was empty space and then, a blackened AC, standing pointblank, both arms out; palms alight like the fire of hell itself. A flash of blue was all i saw before the screen went dark.

WARNING! WARNING! Core temperature rising. Activating fire safety procedures.

Dumping ammunition. Coolant released. System failure-

There was pitch black and I was falling. A vast nothing, and then the ground caught up. I may have blacked out but really I couldn't tell. The first thing I did was find the console. I hit the start up override and a dim light appeared.

The console began relaying an analysis.

Core armor- 23%

Right arm- disabled

Left arm- disabled

I groaned as more bad news scrolled past.

"Computer external sensors?"

Activating forward cameras.

The analysis slid to the side as the voice continued. My view of the battle field was rather lopsided.

Somehow I had managed to fall sideways, after the attack. What little I could see, didn't look promising. Tyen was up close with his sword matching Brewer's speed. Tyen would dodge a fire blast and jump forward with a sword stroke, and then Brewer would just be gone. Gone, as in not there. Not just hard to see, or faster than the cameras. He would completely disappear. Then a split second later a blast of fire would come from a different direction, and Tyen would have to boost away. But no matter how fast Andrews changed positions, Tyen seemed to know exactly where to boost from every time.

"So this is why your here rookie." I scratched the stubble on my chin, anxiously. This did not look good. I watched completely enthralled, by the strange dance.

Dodge, slash, duck, stab, boost, spin, fire.

My vision started to blur and I had to shake myself to clear my head. I almost didn't hear it. I stopped the damage check and scrolled back up. There it was.

"Oh yeah. I'm not out yet."

I began typing furiously, diverting power, rebooting the system, and putting my plan into action.

As I typed I could hear the battle continue outside; bursts of flame and the grating of AC's trying to gain traction on the stone. It felt like forever. But finally the computer beeped.

System primed. Activate?

"Hell yeah!"

FIRING EMP.

My screen blacked out. I heard the wave sweep across the field, rattling the metal shards of armor and shrapnel. Then there was a massive crash as two large masses collided and fell.

I reached up and opened the hatch. It took a second to find away to the top of my fallen AC. The Armor had been severely melted and twisted. I continued to the top so I could survey the battlefield.

Less than two hundred meters away, two AC's lay motionless. Brewer's had apparently been boosting forward, because his had taken a face plant into the soft earth of the hills and Tyen's was loosely strung across the other; several burn marks lacing its lower arms and legs. A second later both pilots appeared and began swearing profusely. I just smiled, and called out with a grin:

"I win!"

_**End Note: You like? I did… I helped out with the first section, but the battle scene was all his. Review please?! I don't think we have any yet and that makes us all very sad.**_

_**-NI MG SI**_


	4. Nightmares and Marshmallows? Brewer

_**Authors' note: Hey guys! We're back! Mr. Gravity has been waiting to write this chapter (he was looking forward to it in principle… we kinda forced him to actually write it…). This chapter is dedicated to our first reviewers!**_

_Azriel**- See… we didn't stop at only three chapters!!**_

_SmashMobius**- Neko Incarnate was practically 'purring' at your compliment! (he's just a big cat) he's very proud of his action scenes… He'll be writing the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter! -SI, NI, MG**_

_**Chapter four: Nightmares and… Marshmallows?**_

I reached for consciousness, the dream slowly falling away, releasing me reluctantly as though I were wading through a tar pit. It was only dream ever I have since the merging. In my dream, I'm sitting in a tiny cubic chamber, from the Wraith project. I was told my abilities would be amplified and that I would be the first in a line of super soldiers. Thinking back I should have trusted my instincts that this was not a great idea. Not even they understood what I had become.

In my dream, the wrath is sitting in front of me as a small black puppy. Its big glossy eyes looked at me hopefully. As I watched it with indifference it cocked its head to one side, its floppy ears swaying with the movement. The creature finally decided that I was not going to come to it. So it rises from its place, its eyes narrowing, fur bristling out. As it approached its limbs elongate and powerful muscles grow from nothing. I reeled back as massive fangs stopped inches from my face and the rank breath suffocated me.

Its guttural screech raked at my ears. Even as blood trickles down my face, from old wounds opened anew, I glare back at the creature. Only one thought went through my mind:

Don't back down, don't back down.

Our eyes met. A cruel joy, sharp as light, resided in those eyes, darker than my sins. Its screech warped into a deep rattling laugh and suddenly I was thrown forward, through my captor, and then I'm falling. The Jungle appears in a blink of an eye, racing forward to crash into me.

As I gathered my wounded senses, I managed to form an image of my surroundings and I promptly regret the effort. It was all the same: the small village, from my first mission as the 'Super Soldier'. Everyone was around me; my team of elite marines, the local chief, and that poor little boy. All of them were lying around me, parts scattered, blood stagnant in pools.

In the trees, the silent houses, the bloody streets, they watched me with empty eyes.

Bile rose in my throat, but I held it back. Head in my hands, I felt something warm slide down my arms and face. I reeled back to find my hands covered in that same blood. A scream escaped my lips as the blood crawled up my arms, tendrils ending in claws reaching out to my eyes.

The rumbling laugh echoed through the forest; the blood turned into a black smoke thick enough to cut with a blade. Its jagged face appeared before me, a smile curling back along its face. My focus contracted and the only thing I saw was it, and desperately I clawed my way from the dream, throwing the memory back into the darkest corners of my mind.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was standing in front of the door of my room, my combat knife held loosely in my hand. Sweat had long since come and gone, leaving me feeling clammy and frozen. A massive shock erupted from the depths and passed through me as the Wraith desperately tried to free itself into my consciousness, beating at the bars of my dreams. I instinctively drop the knife and dove for the small table beside my bed.

Snagging a syringe out of its case, I found a vein on my arm and jabbed myself, feeling the coolness of the drug pushing through my body. After a few moments I felt my pulse slowing. The tightness in my chest was slowly receding though I could feel the Wraith pulsing malignantly beneath my skin.

It takes a moment to register that the ringing in my ears isn't imagined, but rather the alarm in my headphones going of like an air horn. I switched it off, with a sigh of disgust; this thing is supposed to stop these attacks by waking me up.

I sighed with relief when the Wraith gave in and returns to its sulking. I looked down at the syringe and remember the doctor's orders.

The drug was called 'Hinder' and it represses psychic abilities to an extent. Usually it's only used to transport high security criminals but it worked well, in this case… In my case. This damned Wraith. It only wanted two things. It wanted me alive because as long as I breathe, it had a chance to fulfill its second want: it's insatiable urge to kill. I don't know why it was so hyped on death and carnage. Though I guess it's human nature; or maybe it was programming gone wrong. The military wanted a killing machine. Somehow they got it. But lost everything in return.

I had already tried suicide but I was physically unable to go through with it. I groaned aloud as I realized the syringe only had three more doses. I'd have to get more somehow, but I would probably have to order it from somewhere using a false identity.

I quickly stowed my knife and syringe, got dressed and headed toward the cafeteria, without putting the bed back where it should be. After all no one here would yell at me for having a messy room.

The cafeteria was virtually empty only a few other people were drinking coffee or looking over reports. After all four A.M. is a little early for most. After the auto-vender produced my breakfast I slowly made my way to a seat and quietly began eating. I tried to push the memory of the dream...or was it the dream of a memory, it's so hard to recall.

I tried to force the thoughts away, focusing solely on my food. There was a sharp clatter as a second tray, quickly followed by a third, hit the table. I turned slowly, prying my eyes from the mountain of food, to see which platoon was joining me for breakfast. Jim sat down and began downing the many rolls, eggs, and other breakfast foods, filling the first tray.

I looked around to see if Tyen was somewhere behind me about to sit down behind the second tray, but the mess hall had only gained one more occupant, Jim. I turned back only to double take as I realized the first tray was now empty and the second had been relieved of almost half it's contents.

My jaw dropped as I watched the other pilot finish his breakfast in less than a minute. He continued to chew for a while after the platter was empty, his cheeks bulging slightly from the sheer volume of food. Finally he swallowed and wiped his face with an overlarge napkin. Turning to face my awestruck expression.

"What?" he asked sincerely.

I paused before answering, "Oh nothing. I was just curious what gravitational anomaly disrupted the moon's orbit. You just raised the tides six feet, and flooded a third world country."

The pilot gave me an even stare, "Give me a break. I'm eating for three people."

"Dude pregnant women don't eat that much in one sitting."

We stared at each other, for a moment. Then all at once we both burst out laughing. We drew the attention of everyone in the mess hall and probably several others down the hall. It took a full minute before we regained our composure. It felt good to laugh like that and just forget about the memories.

It was also a relief to know that one of my co-workers wasn't completely suspicious of me.

It felt kind of ironic. The first time a got near him the Wraith lashed out like I had never felt before. It nearly got control. I was halfway to my knife before I injected myself. When he questioned me I just told him it was a painkiller.

Thankfully my last dose was still holding strong. This time the Wraith gave an indignant growl before falling back again. I'm still not sure why it is so focused on Jim. Maybe it senses the three for one deal.

Jim looked deep in thought, when he suddenly turned toward me, "Have you heard of our rookie challenge?"

I raised my eyebrow, "No, and after you and Tyen ganged up on me, I'm not sure I want to know about it."

"It's not technically a rookie challenge. I just tell them that so I have some back up."

For the second time my eyebrow rose, "Back up?"

"Yeah," he said nodding enthusiastically, "The challenge is to break into Tyen's workshop, steal something, and get the hell out before he notices."

"That sounds really dangerous...Where is Tyen now?"

"Dance class. From 4:30-6. Started this week. We have twenty minutes till it starts so plenty of time to get in, take something, and leave!"

"Dance class?" I snorted. "Seriously?"

"His sister made him go with her to one when they were little, and he stayed in it longer than she did. He likes it because he can apply it to his fighting style… it keeps him limber! So, what do you say? Shall we 'Raid the lab'?"

I paused for dramatic effect, "LETS DO IT!"

Thinking back I probably shouldn't have agreed to do anything Jim wanted to do.

"You are attempting to break in to a secure location I suggest you stop." I glanced at it before ignoring it. Why would Tyen have a butler guard voice at his door?

About an hour into the project, I still couldn't turn the butler off. What was worse was that it was mocking me the entire time. I have no idea how many codes there were set inside this cursed little box, but it was really starting to get to me.

"Fear not sir you have penetrated most of the layers already" the butler-com said as if reading my mind" you only have five more"

I smile with joy and as fast as I can remove the last five barriers only to find yet another.

"Did I say five you must have at least six more…after that one."

With the temptation to stab the console growing by the moment I immediately snapped at Jim who was trying to check a text.

"Turn it off"

"But it's from Tyen an-"

"TURN IT OFF I NEED TO FOCUS"

And suddenly I knew how to break into the workshop the one thing that no one would have done

"Hey butler…dude would you open the door?"

"Certainly sir all you had to do was ask…however you did set a new record on breaking through the codes" and with that the doors opened and I turned to look back at Jim.

"Does Tyen use booby traps?"

The second pilot slowly turned toward me, a look of deep annoyance painted clearly on his face.

"Right stupid question. Tyen=Mercenary. What kind has he used in the past?"

Jim shrugged, "Oh you know, the usual: Trip wires, motion sensors, smoke bombs, lasers, trained dogs, trap doors, land mines, auto turrets, killer robots, marbles, flamethrowers, Molotov cocktails, marshmallows, Oh- one time he removed one of the girders and got some high tension cable, rigged the hole thing to the ceiling so when someone set it off the girder would swing down and smash whoever it was."

It took me a full minute to realize the pilot wasn't joking and was in fact giddy at the thought of entering the workshop. "Oh right this should be easy. Invade enemy territory with limited knowledge of a superior force and back up consisting of an insane multiple personality disorder patient whose A.D.D." I shook my head. By now the Wraith was violently trying to drag me away, almost let it too.

"Don't worry. He never has time to set them all up at once. Look for trip wire. Those are the most common. OH- like right there."

I looked to where my insane companion was pointing, and could just make out an incredibly thin wire at about eye level. "Why put it there?"

"Um where do you normally look for trip wires?" Jim asked sarcasm evident.

"At my...feet... right he figured anyone coming in here would be so busy looking for traps at their feet, and would miss that one."

"And Bingo was his name-o. Alright let's go, stay low and quiet."

We slowly moved into the workshop. It took us a while to get to the other side, as we set off several traps, including a Molotov throwing arm, a trap door, and a band of tiny robot's about six inches tall. Each was armed with a tiny welding torch and a nail gun, which they used liberally as they screeched their high pitch battle cry. Jim grabbed metal pipe and launched them across the room, with a solid golf swing to each.

"Well that was interesting." I sighed as I brushed the charred remains of one pant leg, away, "So what are we going to take?"

"That." Jim was pointing to the massive rivet gun hanging on one wall, "It's Tyen's most deadly weapon. We take that and we will have the ultimate bargaining chip."

Carefully Jim lifted it from it's place on the wall, "Huh...no traps?"

"That's a good thing, right?" I asked hurriedly.

"No."

The reply had come from behind us. I unison we turned to find a particularly dark visage.

"But it's only five o'clock." Jim muttered in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"The teacher broke an ankle." Tyen cracked his knuckles, before picking up a wicked looking circular saw.

"Uh Jim? What do we do?"

"What else? Run like a ninny!" And with that he practically launched himself out of the room, running as fast as he could towards his classrooms. I ran screaming after him.

"DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE!"

_**Did you like it? Reviews make us write faster! ^_^ -SI, NI, MG**_


	5. Race to the Finish: Jim

**A/N: Hey! Well, Neko was inspired to write this chapter... since gravity messed up. He just sent it to me and told me that it was done and that it needed to be posted. Please, feel free to point out any mistakes or anything confusing to me because I only glanced over it! If you tell me, I can fix it! ^_^**

**From Jim's POV**

_SmashMobius- I fixed the chapters titles on the selection menu to reflect who's POV so hopefully it will be less confusing! Thanks! _

**Chapter five: Race to the Finish**

**By: Silent Invictus, Neko Incarnate, and Mr. Gravity**

The halls of the academy flew by in a blur and various personnel dove back into their rooms as the weekly chase tore through the base. I could hear Tyen's light but heavy footsteps, as the circular saw revved behind us. I broke into the mess hall, now full of cadets who were blissfully unaware of the one-man assault about to arrive. Upon seeing the rookie and I enter the cafeteria at high speed, seasoned veterans of the 'mad dash' tossed their younger counterparts aside as they desperately tried to take cover.

The rookie ran parallel to me one row of table over; the expression on his face was priceless. Looking back to my path, I came across a problem: half a dozen new recruits stared at me wide-eyed and unmoving. I can't really blame them though; still bleary eyed from sleep they suddenly found a tall skinny man running toward them like an Olympic sprinter, a massive rivet gun strapped to his back.

Since the roadblock didn't look like it was going to move soon, I slid the gun off my back.

"Rookie! CATCH!" I tossed the rivet gun over the table, and surprisingly the rookie not only caught it but he pulled off a 360 spin, in the process getting a shot off at our pursuer.

I turned back to my roadblock. Stepping off an empty seat I jumped up to the tabletop, and continued my dash while avoiding the breakfast special. Food scattered everywhere, under my feet, as people tried to save their meal. Screams were now rising behind us, a good indicator that Tyen had entered the room.

Everyone's attention quickly shifted from the man who just stepped on their breakfast burrito to the man with the saw and a vengeance.

Rookie managed to get to the door first, and made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder to make sure I was still there. I watch as his expression changed from worry to shit-your-pants fear, as his gazed shifted focus from me to what was behind me.

"Don't look back! This is the home stretch. Go for broke!" I yelled as I took the rivet gun back, and we entered the hallway once again. My vision blurred as the runners high took over, only the finish line was clear. I lowered my head and sprinted for the window. Thirty yards...twenty yards...ten. I unslung the rivet gun and launched it through the window ahead of me. My jump carried my through the opening even before the glass had landed. Unable to stop I dove and rolled across the desk, spinning to land on my feet as I reached the other side.

The rookie dove through soon after.

"Hit the button!" He yelled.

I stared at him for a moment, "What?"

"The button. The button that makes the steels security doors close, or the auto turrets turn on, or calls in the national reserve, you've got a button like that right?!"

"Na we don't need anything like that." I said casually, my breath heavy, and my lungs burning.

My accomplice gave me a look that probably consisted of fear, anger, loathing, exhaustion, and just a hint of mental instability.

"Don't worry. I got this." I assured him as I patted him on the shoulder. A soft gurgling sound rose from behind me as I retrieved the booty from the pile of shattered glass. Tyen soon appeared in the broken window.

His breath was heavy, but he managed to grunt an ultimatum, "Give...it...now."

"You really shouldn't smoke so much, it'll make it harder if you're going to be running all over the place."

I could actually hear his teeth grinding...or maybe that was Brewer. Tyen hefted the saw, and revved the engine.

"Now now Tyen. You know the rules. Classrooms are safe zones. Besides you don't expect us to give up our only bargaining chip."

Tyen's mood cleared an took on a foreboding hint, "Fine give my back the rivet gun and I won't kill you."

I paused, "No no maiming either."

"...Fine. But the next time there won't be any bargaining."

I shrugged and tossed the gun across the threshold. Tyen set the circular saw down to catch it, and then stowed the gun on his back before lifting the saw once more. He turned to the rookie, "Your dead."

"What? You said you wouldn't kill us... or maim us."

"No I said I wouldn't kill him," Tyen said indicating me, with a nod. "When I said 'you' it was singular, and referred to the other member of the conversation." Tyen turned and disappeared down the hallway, whistling something cheerful.

The rookie turned to me, the psycho look making its second appearance.

I smiled weakly"...sorry about that...my bad."

Brewer clenched his fore head as he turned to view his surroundings. Also residing in the room were my sixteen students, each had overturned their desk and drawn various firearms. Brewer turned back to me looking very annoyed.

"I see you've done this before."

"Yeah it's kind of a weekly occurrence. But it's not always me!" I added quickly as Brewer's complexion turned several shades of red, darker. "It's a weekly occurrence that Tyen gets pissed and tries to kill someone. I don't try something like that every week. What do you think I have? A death wish? Hahaha...ha...please don't hurt me."

I got the feeling Brewer was about to injure me when a familiar voice caught both of our attentions.

"I thought I told you to keep the property damage to a minimum." Headmaster Leo was standing in the remains of the window. Brewer immediately went to attention.

"Headmaster Leo? I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't-"

"Calm down lad. It's your first week, these one have pulled far more extravagant jokes on Tyen, I know it wasn't your idea." Brewer relaxed considerably, as Leo turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Hey it's not my fault Tyen's temper is non existent."

Leo sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "Next time try to avoid the cafeteria during the breakfast rush. I nearly got a face full of orange juice, and an entire squad of special forces agents tried to make a smoke screen with the powdered donuts, not to mention the all the mayonnaise."

Brewer looked confused, "Mayonnaise?"

"It won't happen again sir."

Leo nodded, "I'll send someone down to fix the window, and in the mean time I believe you have a class to teach?"

"Yes sir! Alright everyone put you desks back and take a seat. Brewer why don't you sit in? It'll give Tyen some time to cool down and maybe you could give me a hand with today's lesson. We're discussing energy weapons this chapter."

Brewer glared at me for a second more, before he turned and made his way to the back of the class. Along the way several students consoled him, as they replace their desks to the upright position.

"Alright, lets start with a quick review before we get into the math. Pro's and con's of energy weapons. Yes Johnson." I pointed to the muscled man in the second row.

"Energy weapons are most commonly used to affect the systems of an enemy AC rather than causing structural damage. However given enough power lasers and other energy weapons can cut or melt armor."

"What does this in turn cause? Halon?" I indicated the girl with glasses in the first row

"High power energy weapons can cause structural damage to an enemy, but the increased heat from firing can affect the users systems as well, causing over heating, electronic malfunctions, and in worst case scenarios the weapon may explode."

"Very good. Ah- yes Rivers?"

A small woman in the third row spoke, "An upside to energy weapons is that the AC doesn't have to carry bulky ammo which has the potential to cause serious damage to the user if it is detonated. However to optimize the ratio of power to system heating, careful testing and calibration are needed."

"Excellent. And this brings us to today's lesson. Heat distribution. And before you all ask, 'when will I use this in real life?' all of you engineers should know that when your putting an AC together it's your responsibility, to know how the AC will work in combat and to foresee problems like overheating, and to calibrate the systems accordingly. For those of you taking this class as a tech credit you will only need this for the test so write it on your hand or something."

"If you'd like some real world data on how deadly energy weapons can be you should look into the last training exercise your professor and I were in."

Brewer cut in a broad smile pasted on his face.

"Yeah my EMP did quite a number on you AC. Tyen wasn't pleased."

The class cringed in unison at the infamous engineer's name, so they didn't notice Brewers expression change to a dark glare.

The rest of the class passed largely without incident, and after I dismissed my students they, quickly filed out of the room, giving Brewer a sort of grave nod of recognition. Brewer decided that he was going to remain in the classroom for a while to make sure Tyen was plenty calm before he ran into him again. I just shrugged and left. I slowly walked the halls of the base, people watched me carefully, double-checking to make sure Tyen wasn't nearby and liable to attack me, and anyone between us.

Finally I made my way to the balcony above the garage and stepped out into the cool breeze, inhaling the crisp air, a hint of tobacco on the wind.

"I was serious about those cigarettes. You shouldn't smoke so much."

"And I was serious. If you ever touch the rivet gun again you loose your knee caps." Tyen stepped out from the shadows, his cigarette flaring in the wind.

Together we stood silently, staring out into the distance, the bright day shining down on the dessert, reflecting off the sand. Tyen began shaking his head and mumbling. He was probably talking with Alfred so I decided not to interrupt. The conversation went on for a few minutes, before my wingman finally turned to face me.

"The rookie did pretty well today."

"Yeah didn't expect him to make it all the way to the class room. The cafeteria should have slowed him down more. He's got a good head on his shoulders. Not to mention his piloting skills. You ever figure out how that cloaking device works."

Tyen shook his head darkly, "No. Mechanics are my forte, but even so my knowledge of everything electronic is top notch, and I still can't figure out how the damn thing works. As far as I can tell, the entire unit is just an amplification and distribution for some kind of electromagnetic field, but as to where the generator is, I couldn't say."

My eyebrows involuntarily rose, "You couldn't find anything?"

"Nope. And there something else."

I waited while Tyen gathered his thoughts.

"There's something about him. Alfred can't see anything but he's willing to believe me when I say there is something in him. He isn't one of us. He doesn't have any ability...and yet there's something in him...something else, and yet it's a part of him at the same time...like they're over lapping? I don't know."

Tyen took a long pull from the cigarette, the tip flared and turned to ash.

"Sue has been acting strangely as well."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh don't pull that one on me. It's one thing to freak the rookie out with tales of a psycho killer living in my attic along with Alfred, but don't try to pull that on me. I'm not as gullible as people think. I'll believe Al's up there cause I've talked to him and he's helped me out of more than one jam, but there is no way some homicidal killer is up there too. I mean, come on it's my head, either I would have noticed or Al would have given some warning. And I'm willing to bet he doesn't believe you either."

"Alfred works with numbers and facts." Tyen abruptly turned to face thin air, "And I'm not interested in your opinion Al!" He sighed and inhaled deeply until the cigarette was a stub. He flicked the remains over the railing and turned back to me.

"Every morning when you go running, I see you start to drift. That runner's high, or what ever you call it starts to take hold and then you get this look in your eye. If your not focused, she starts to come out. She's waiting."

My gaze was level and emotionless as I searched my friends face. He returned no emotion either.

Finally I sighed, and shook my head, "Whatever. I'll keep my mind open. Doesn't mean I believe you."

Tyen nodded happy for even a small win on the 'Sue' front.

I went back inside, not sure of what to do. My next class that day wasn't for another couple hours, and I had a lot on my mind. I could sense Al at the peripheral of my mind.

"Well, my friend? What does your sixth sense say about the newcomer?"

I felt a nagging sense of doubt and wariness rise up.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review! ~ SI, NI, MG**


	6. The Color of Happiness: Tyen

See Ch. One for the Disclaimer.

Story by: Neko Incarnate, Mr. Gravity, and Silent Invictus

This chapter is written by: Silent Invictus

**Chapter six: The Color of Happiness. (Tyen)**

After I collected my Rivet-Gun from Jim, I carefully placed it back on it hooks, laughing to myself. Jim and his pranks. I'd never let him know that I found them entertaining of course, but it had become a bit of a tradition between us. I'd never let him know that I ran slower than I could, because if I actually caught him, I'd have to do something.

I would never actually harm him, I kinda liked the fellow, but a healthy dose of fear is good for everyone, and the look on the Rookie's eyes was totally worth running through the head master's breakfast! Another chuckle escaped my lips.

Shaking my head at the old man's tolerance, I left for my private rooms to get the powdered sugar off of my skin and the drying eggs out of my hair.

'_I hate eggs'_ I thought as I felt the liquid beginning to concrete itself to my hair.

I showered quickly, more of a rinse than anything, before heading out onto the terrace above the garage to let my hair dry in the wind. My mom always said I looked like a storybook character with my hair blowing around, but I always just laughed at her and shook my head.

I felt a burning in my lungs and pulled out my ever-present package of cigarettes. I lit the end and inhaled the calming smoke deeply before letting it out slowly, enjoying the taste of tobacco on my tongue.

I heard the door open and shut, and I slid back into the shadow. Only a few people knew the codes to the terrace so I wasn't really worried about whom it could be.

"I was serious about those cigarettes. You shouldn't smoke so much." I heard Jim say as he leaned on the railing. The sun was rising higher in the sky and it looked to be a wonderful day. I glanced at Jim, and then looked to the side. Sue was pink with frustration, and Alfred just looked at me in resignation. I'm always worried when Alfred feels that there's something wrong.

"And I was serious. If you ever touch the rivet gun again you loose your knee caps." I said as I stepped out from the shadows, my cigarette flaring in the wind.

Together we stood silently, staring out into the distance, the bright day shining down on the dessert, reflecting off the sand.

Alfred leaned over and began to relay he fears to me. He felt something growing, deep in the dark. I shook my head. He was starting to sound like the old men in my family's tavern, speaking of evil and war that was coming. I told him so, still keeping the warning in my mind. Sue ran her ghostly fingers through my hair and I sighed in contentment. She really was a nice girl, until she gained control.

I kept whispering to Alfred to see if he could give me any other details, but he had none. The only advice he gave me was that I should visit home soon. I inhaled through my cigarette once more before turning to face Jim. I observed his content blue for a moment before speaking.

"The rookie did pretty well today." I really didn't want to say anything about him, but the words slipped out before I could help myself.

"Yeah didn't expect him to make it all the way to the classroom. The cafeteria should have slowed him down more. He's got a good head on his shoulders. Not to mention his piloting skills. You ever figure out how that cloaking device works?"

I shook my head in disgust. I had spent most of a day trying to crack the system. Nothing made sense. "No. Mechanics are my forte, but even so, my knowledge of everything electronic is top notch, and I still can't figure out how the damn thing works. As far as I can tell, the entire unit is just an amplification and distribution for some kind of electromagnetic field, but as to where the generator is, I couldn't say."

His eyebrows involuntarily rose, and for some reason that irritated me. "You couldn't find anything?"

"Nope. And there's something else."

I needed to get this out so Jim could watch for it as well. I didn't want to be the only one with this uneasy feeling in my gut. I trusted my instinct because they have yet to lead me astray, and my instincts were yelling at me that something was wrong.

"There's something about him. Alfred can't see anything but he's willing to believe me when I say there is something in him. He isn't one of us. He doesn't have any ability...and yet there's something in him...something else, and yet it's a part of him at the same time...like they're over lapping? I don't know."

I took another long pull from the cigarette, the tip flared and turned to ash before I chose to approach the next subject.

"Sue has been acting strangely as well." I mentioned this as casually as I could.

I watched him roll his eyes and shook my head at his folly. "Oh don't pull that one on me. It's one thing to freak the rookie out with tales of a psycho killer living in my attic along with Alfred, but don't try to pull that on me. I'm not as gullible as people think. I'll believe Al's up there cause I've talked to him and he's helped me out of more than one jam, but there is no way some homicidal killer is up there too. I mean, come on it's my head, either I would have noticed or Al would have given some warning. And I'm willing to bet he doesn't believe you either."

It sounded to me that he was afraid that I was right and was using Alfred's discretion as an excuse. "Alfred works with numbers and facts," Alfred leaned over to point out that if I were to show him the truth by forcing Sue out, he would have to believe me. I abruptly turned to face the British gentleman, "and I'm not interested in your opinion Al!"

I sighed and inhaled deeply until the cigarette was a stub. I flicked the remains over the railing and turned back to Jim. I was angry with Al for even suggesting that I force Sue out. A transition between the three of them needed to be seamless or bad things might happen. I really hated when I tried to talk about this. I'm not good with people. That's why I push them away. I just don't know what to do when they get too close.

"Every morning when you go running, I see you start to drift. That runner's high, or whatever you call it starts to take hold and then you get this look in your eye. If your not focused, she starts to come out. She's waiting."

My gaze was level and emotionless as I searched my friends face. He returned no emotion either.

Finally he sighed, and turned his head, "Whatever. I'll keep my mind open. Doesn't mean I believe you."

I nodded, my hands glowing purple in my vision with happiness, for even a small win on the 'Sue' front.

I watched Jim head back inside my rooms and I waved to Sue as she skipped out behind him. I heard the mechanical door shut and I thuncked my head down onto the railing of the terrace. 'Maybe I should go home for a bit… I bet the triplets are taller. Maybe Nessa will be there too! It really has been too long since I've seen my family.'

I made my way over to my phone console and dialed a well-used number into the dialing pad.

I heard the ring of the other end connecting, and heard the comforting voice of my childhood speak out. "Hello? This is Carrisa Barrensti speaking."

"Hey mom." It was all I could do to keep from choking. Had it really been so long since I had talked to my mother, that I felt the need to cry when I heard her voice?

"Tyen? My son?" I could hear the tears in her voice and hoped I sounded alright myself.

"Yeah mom. I wanted to call and make sure everything was alright back home."

"We've been busy with work of both kinds." It took me a moment to realize that she was talking about the Merc business as well as the Inn. "And your sisters are all well."

"All six of them? How's dad?" I grimaced as I recalled the trials of being the only male child of the family. Six sisters. Whoo. Apparently I look pretty good in a dress. I shudder to think about what would happen if that got leaked onto base here.

"Yes… all of them. And your father is recovering from a blast, but the doctor says that he'll be up and about in no time. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine if a bit lonely. And I was actually thinking of come home for a visit soon."

"Really? When?" She sounded so excited that I felt completely maroon with guilt.

"Um, soon. I think I have leave in the next week or so."

"Bring your friends with you! I've been dying to talk to the tall one again. He was rather amusing the last time he was here." Of course she was talking about Jim. She loved Jim. They all loved Jim. I then realized that she was still talking

"…your birthday! I forget, what's your favorite color?" I guess she forgot I was colorblind again.

I thought about it for a moment "Um, Silver."

"Good. I'll see you next week! Love you!"

"I love you too mom."

It really was my favorite color when I thought about it. I longed to see it. Even though it still is a shade of a color I see of everything, I can't help but watch for it and bask in the glow. It was a color that I found rapidly disappearing in this darkening world.

Silver: the color of happiness.

**(A/N: Alright! Finally my chapter is done! I know, I know… it's basically a repeat of the last chapter with only a little set up for the future. But it really is kinda necessary! I swear! I'm also sorry for the melancholy mood at the end. Tyen is a cynical kind of character. Gomenasai!**

**I feel really bad about updating this after such a long wait! Thanks for sticking with us!**

**Review and let us know what you think! Please!)**


End file.
